


make the yuletide gay

by reliquiaen



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliquiaen/pseuds/reliquiaen
Summary: tumblr prompt: "Character A is pretending to be their friend’s lover for the sake of the friend’s family. Character B is said friend’s sibling." (loosely anyway)“And I hear you’ve been crowned World’s Biggest Jerk for the tenth year running,” Nicole grumbles.





	make the yuletide gay

**Author's Note:**

> took me long enough but i'm here too, i love these nerds. my inbox is open on tumblr for prompts btw. come say hi.

“You know, Wynonna, this wasn’t what I had in mind when I agreed to this.”

Wynonna laughs, entirely unapologetic and Nicole wants to smack her. “You look fabulous though, Nic. Gus is gonna love it.”

Nicole’s face contorts into an agonised scrunch as she gestures violently at the sweater Wynonna insist she wear because – and quote – ‘Gus is big on appropriate festivities’. Like sure, she gets it, Gus has been a big part of making sure Wynonna (and her sister) experienced everything properly, not wanting them to miss out after their dad died. But seriously. Couldn’t they have drawn the line at tacky sweaters?

She tugs at the bright red stitches outlining reindeer dancing on an ivory and gold field. “Why? Why are you doing this to me? After I agreed to be your stupid fake date to Christmas dinner, no less.”

Wynonna claps a hand to her shoulder. “At least they’re lesbian reindeer, Haught. I figured you’d be alright with that.”

More so than before, Nicole’s face crinkles again. “What are you talking about? Have you been into the eggnog already?”

“Only lady reindeer don’t shed their antlers in the winter, Nic.” Wynonna’s tone is the one people use with dense little children.

“That doesn’t… God. Why are we friends?”

Wynonna tilts her head. “I always thought it was because I am completely irresistible.”

“Yeah. No.”

“My charm?”

“Swing and a miss.”

“My excellent taste in friends?”

Nicole’s side-eye should’ve killed her. It doesn’t, which is probably for the best. Gus wouldn’t thank her for it. Also Wynonna is driving.

Wynonna parks – crookedly – in the driveway beside a tray back truck that Nicole knows belongs to Waverly. Her eyes linger on it just a little longer than they probably should with Wynonna in the car. But…

“I thought Waverly was in London until after New Year’s?” She asks it as a question but doesn’t expect an answer since _clearly_ she was wrong.

Wynonna just shrugs, not even turning to look at her as she steps out of the car.

“Did you know she was going to be here?” Again Wynonna doesn’t answer and Nicole’s voice takes on a dangerous edge. “Wynonna Earp.”

When she rounds the car she realises Wynonna is grinning like a fucking Cheshire cat.

“You are unbelievable,” Nicole groans.

She snaps her fingers as if having a lightbulb moment but Nicole knows from the asshole look on her face that she’s been waiting for the exact right second to say this. “I know why we’re friends! Because you’re crazy for my little sister. Yeah now I remember.”

“And I hear you’ve been crowned World’s Biggest Jerk for the tenth year running,” Nicole grumbles.

“Backing out, Haught?”

“Not on your life, Earp.” Wynonna’s knocking on the front door before Nicole makes it up the steps. Though the knocking is only cursory. “So this is the real reason you didn’t bring Doc. You just like to torment me.”

“Naw, don’t be so glum, Nic,” Wynonna sings, pushing the door in, already shrugging out of her big coat. “You’re practically family at this point.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“See?” Wynonna pats her shoulder. “Family.”

“Wynonna!” Gus calls from the kitchen. “You make sure those boots are clean before you step into this house.”

Wynonna rolls her eyes but scrapes snow and slush off them on the stoop before entering. Nicole follows suit, but with less disgruntlement about it. While her friend strolls into the kitchen, already making for the liquor cabinet, Nicole lingers in the doorway.

Gus has quite outdone herself this year but Nicole quietly wonders whether Waverly had anything to do with it. The decorations in particular have Waverly’s hand plastered all over them. She hears pounding on the stairs and sidesteps into one corner, already knowing what comes next.

Waverly bounds into the room, a crown of woven tinsel atop her curled hair and she careens – screaming – into her sister’s arms.

“Nice to see you too, Wave,” Wynonna says, voice a little strangled from Waverly’s crushing hug.

“Gus said you were bringing someone special.” Waverly gets right to the point there and Nicole shifts awkwardly. The smile on Waverly’s face falters for only the barest of seconds when she sees Nicole before it cranks up several more notches. “Nicole!”

Suddenly, she’s the one with her arms full of Wynonna’s enthusiastic sister.

Gus arches an eyebrow, first at Nicole and then Wynonna. “I thought you were bringing that moustachioed cowboy from the ranch.” She levels her long serrated knife at Nicole. “This is much better.”

Wynonna rolls her eyes. “Oh please. Doc has more manners than that barnyard bully Waverly brought like… when was that? Five years ago?”

“Champ Hardy is perfectly nice, thank you,” Waverly shoots back imperiously.

“Nice isn’t good enough for you, Waverly,” Gus grouches. “He’s a meathead.”

Wynonna knocks her fingers against Gus’ back. “We agree there, Waves. Glad to see the jerk extraordinaire won’t be joining us this year.”

“Or any year,” Waverly adds.

“Excellent. Best Christmas present I could receive,” Wynonna laughs, swirling the drink in her glass. “Long distance relationship failures win again.”

“You’re so dramatic.”

“And no one does it better than me.”

“I thought you were still down in America,” Waverly says, obviously redirecting the conversation. She’s still sort of leaning into Nicole though as she speaks, head tilting back to look at her face, so yeah, she has a tiny bit of trouble forming sentences to start.

She hunches a shoulder, preparing to deflect.

Wynonna, of course, asshole that she is, interjects before Nicole manages anything. “She’s been Nedley’s favourite cop for the last two years, baby girl.” Her tone is innocent. Too innocent. Nicole wishes she could reach her but she also doesn’t want to move away from Waverly. Because she’s a hopeless case.

Naturally though, Waverly turns her eyes back to Nicole and they’re filled with accusation. “You’ve been back in Purgatory for _two years_? Why did no one tell me that?”

“You were off in London doing incredible things,” Gus says before Wynonna can be more of a dick. “You were _enjoying_ your life.”

“What Gus is trying to say, sis, is that you’ve been a little hard to reach.” Wynonna’s laughing behind her glass. Nicole still wants to slap her. “I’ve only spoken to you twice since March.”

Waverly’s eyes narrow dangerously in on Wynonna and she steps away from Nicole. “And in _neither_ of those two conversations did you tell me that Nicole was home.” She stalks all the way around the table after her sister – who, smartly, steps out of reach – following her until she’s circled the kitchen almost all the way back to Nicole. When she catches up to Wynonna she starts landing light punches into her chest. “You could’ve _told_ me, you asshole.”

“Ow, Waves, my boob.” She bats at Waverly’s fists until her sister gives over, then rubs theatrically against her side. “Maybe I wanted her all to myself.”

Waverly scoffs. “Yeah, uh huh.”

Nicole, for her part, was lost a while back. “Why would knowing I was in Purgatory make a difference?” she asks carefully, not sure if she really wants the answer. “We’ve spoken some. That’s what technology is for.”

She’s pretty sure she imagines the way Waverly flinches. “Sure,” she says, sweeping hair back to tuck under her coronet of tinsel. “But I haven’t seen your face in years.”

Nicole’s like… ninety percent sure that when Waverly hugs her again it’s to cover some expression or tell or something but she’s also not going to press her luck.

“Yeah,” she sighs, returning the hug. “It _is_ nice to see you again. How was London?”

Waverly beams up at her, grabbing her elbow. “Oh it was wonderful. The Oxford ancient languages department is fantastic. I finished my masters… Oh! They gave me a two term contract when I finished so I was teaching for a little while.”

“But,” Gus prompts without looking away from where she’s dishing up the turkey.

Waverly’s lips roll together a little sheepishly. Nicole tries not to follow the motion. “But, well. I don’t know. I was offered a research job by one of the Canadian fellowship universities and when I enquired about it they said they were putting together a historical paper about the Ghost River Triangle. Apparently someone told them I was from here so they asked if I wanted to work on it.” She rubs one hand up her arm. “I agreed.”

Nicole’s mouth works for a moment. “So… wait. You’re staying here?”

“Yeah. The university has taken me on as a research professor,” she explains. “I’ll be teaching history and language while working on this paper.” She shrugs. “Apparently there are some weird runes and scripts in some regions here. It’ll be exciting to start work on it.”

Waverly is excited about this, Nicole can tell, she’s spent enough time with the Earps to know when she’s trying to conceal how thrilled she is. Gus, though. Nicole knows what her set shoulders and stiff back indicate. Like all of them, she’d hoped when Waverly went to London that she wouldn’t come back to this hole in the wall town.

And obviously Waverly knows this too. “I missed you guys,” she says now, firmly and with a little bite. Her hands have fisted at her sides. “I missed this place.”

“This isn’t the time to rehash old arguments,” Wynonna sighs. “Let’s just enjoy that for once, we’re all here.” Her words are mostly directed at Gus, but Waverly bobs her head too.

“So,” Waverly begins, tugging Nicole over to the table and pushing her into a seat. “Are you really here as my sister’s date or what?”

Wynonna bursts out laughing and Nicole knows her face has gone red. She reminds herself how much she loves the Earps and tries not surrender to the urge to hide her face in the tablecloth.

“Oh yeah. She’s here as my date, Waves. Absolutely.”

Nicole glares at her. She’s the worst best friend in the whole entire world.

“I’m just glad she brought Nicole,” Gus reiterates. “It could’ve been much, much worse, Waverly.”

“I don’t know,” Waverly insists. “I think it might be nice to meet this cowboy of hers.” She pauses for a moment, her fingers tapping along Nicole’s shoulders and she really, _really_ wishes she could see Waverly’s face. “How come,” she eventually drawls, “you told Gus you were bringing ‘someone special’ and led us both to believe it was gonna be a boyfriend and then show up with Nicole?”

Wynonna’s eyebrows climb her forehead until they might as well disappear into her hairline. “Are you trying to say that Nicole isn’t _special_? Waverly, I’m offended.”

Waverly’s hands tighten on Nicole’s shoulders. “Not what I meant,” she huffs. “Don’t be coy.”

“I thought it’d be a nice surprise,” Wynonna relents (too quickly if you ask Nicole). “You didn’t know she was in town, she didn’t know you were back. I figured if you were both bracing for Doc then this would be a good surprise.”

Sounds completely made up to Nicole. The kind of horseshit she’d make up to hide whatever her real reasons were. Not that Nicole knew what those might be; it was always hard to read Wynonna. Maybe that she and Doc could hardly be termed a couple and Nicole doesn’t think barn sex constitutes a date. But what does she know.

Gus and Waverly seem to buy it though. Gus with a shrug and Waverly with one last noise of disapproval.

For a brief moment, there’s silence. Waverly and Gus move the dishes over to the table, finishing off the last touches before they eat. Wynonna pours another glass of what Nicole thinks is whiskey. Waverly sinks into the seat beside Nicole and smiles.

But then she asks the question Nicole had known was coming since she saw her truck in the drive. “So why did you move back to Purgatory? You could’ve gone anywhere.”

Wynonna’s fork scrapes loudly across her plate.

Nicole pauses half way through serving herself some of the turkey. “Uh well. I missed you Earps. And Nedley needed help, said I might take over as sheriff one day which was cool…” She leaves unsaid the ‘and I didn’t know you were going to England’ part, though she can see in Wynonna’s eyes across the table that it’s in her voice.

Waverly gives her a funny look, questioning, but doesn’t press it. Just says, “Well I’m a little disappointed. If you’d gotten a placement somewhere awesome like New York or Washington I could’ve come to visit.”

“Yeah, but this way I live just right here and you can visit any time,” Nicole points out. Her tone isn’t terse, but it’s more defensive than she meant for it to be.

“Just so long as you didn’t give up any sweet opportunities to live here,” Waverly murmurs. “That’s all.”

Nicole’s eyes fall on Waverly and for a second is filled with fondness she worries will be too obvious. (That’s always been her worry, really.) “Waves,” she says softly, waiting until Waverly looks up to continue, “Trust me. I’m exactly where I wanna be.”

Again the room falls to silence, only the sound of cutlery scraping over plates fills the air. But this is the Earp house and silence never lasts.

“So what’s the cowboy doing for Christmas, Wynonna?” Waverly asks cutely. “Family? Cows?”

Wynonna rolls her eyes and retorts with something about his friends, but he has no family in the area. Gus sighs, but honestly the way the Earp sisters bicker about Doc is the perfect soundtrack to dinner in Nicole’s opinion. They’re arguing about whether or not Doc would even be brave enough to have dinner with them eventually by the time they’re all finished eating.

Gus starts to stand, grumbling about how the sisters bicker too much and she can’t stand it, but Nicole beats her to sweeping the plates together.

“I’ll clean, Gus,” she says, stacking the dishes into a pile. “You cooked. It’s the least I can do for having me.”

Gus clucks her tongue. “You’re like family, Nicole. It’s no trouble to have you for Christmas.” She makes no move to relieve her of the dishes though. It’s harder to clean than cook. “Wynonna grab the scotch, would you?”

“Doc's not a useless sack of turnips,” Wynonna sallies back at her sister. “Come on, you’ve never met him you wouldn’t know. _Champ_ though. He wouldn’t even know where to find the dish liquid.”

Waverly levels a finger at her. “If _asked_. Besides, Champ’s not here, is he?”

“Much to my everlasting relief.”

“Since you’re _so_ enamoured with Nicole’s helpfulness maybe you should date her.”

Wynonna scoffs. “I’m not her type.” Her mouth is open to say more but Gus snaps, “Wynonna!” and her teeth click shut. “Yeah, yeah, scotch, I’m coming.” She snatches the bottle and two glasses on her way into the living room. She also sticks her tongue out.

Waverly huffs, dumping a few more dishes down on the bench while Nicole fills the sink.

“Are you alright?” Nicole asks. “I know you and Wynonna argue because you care but…”

“I’m okay.” She grins, bumping her shoulder into Nicole’s as if to prove it. “It’s not really right if we don’t debate who has the better taste. Are you alright? You’ve been quiet.”

“It’s easier to listen to you two.” She pauses a moment, then bumps back into Waverly. “I’ve missed you.”

If possible, Waverly’s grin widens. “Yeah, missed you too, Nicole. How’ve you been?”

She arches a shoulder. “Yeah I’m good. It’s nice to be home.”

“Yeah. Kind of wish someone had told me you were back.”

Nicole’s nose crinkles. “Honestly, I think this is Wynonna’s present to both of us. Like, surprise.”

“She’s useless.”

“She’s not so bad.”

Waverly arches an eyebrow at her. “Have you met Doc? Or are you really here as her girlfriend?”

“Ew no.” Nicole knows her face has scrunched up comically from the way Waverly laughs. “No, she’s my best friend but no. And I’ve met Doc; he’s a real person with a real moustache.”

Waverly’s still laughing when she says, “Gus said something about his moustache too. It’s that bad?”

“I don’t know how Wynonna does it.” She rubs at her upper lip; just thinking about it makes her shudder. “But then it’s never something I’ve been into. So.”

“No,” Waverly agrees, still softly laughing. “We all know that.”

Nicole’s heart lurches as she looks over at Waverly. She’s just drying dishes with a holly-patterned towel wearing a snowman sweater that would be hideous on anyone else but it makes Nicole _ache_. The tinsel in her hair catches the little lights only Waverly would bother to string through the kitchen. She really has missed her.

“Hey, Nicole?” She’s been staring just a little and forgotten the pan in her hands. “Dreaming?”

“I like the tinsel,” she blurts.

She’s not sure if the lights are red now or if Waverly is blushing but either way she turns her attention back to the soapy water. It’s not as hot in the sink anymore but she still feels like she’s burning under Waverly’s gaze.

“Thanks. I’ll get you one if you like.”

“Sure, when we’re done.”

It doesn’t take them long to finish tidying up and putting things away. Then Waverly is taking her by the wrist and leading her through the lounge and up the stairs. Nicole protests but Waverly insists she made half a dozen and she’s not bringing them all down and how will she know which ones look good on Nicole? She nearly trips up a step at that.

Honestly, Nicole’s just glad there’s no one in the living room or she might’ve had to actually punch Wynonna. They must have gone to sit on the porch; it’s not so cold that it’s a ridiculous idea. Without thinking, she turns her hand over and lets her fingers thread through Waverly’s, she receives a squeeze in response.

She’s tugged into Waverly’s room where several boxes of Christmas decorations are half spilled across her room and two suitcases stand at the foot of her bed, one partly unzipped and tipping its contents onto the floor. The desk has a puddle of glitter and tinsel and glistening baubles piled haphazardly about. She wonders if Waverly got off the plane and instantly began her Christmas preparations. The rest of the room is much how Nicole remembers it though.

“When did you get back?” Nicole asks as Waverly places a red tinsel crown on her head.

“Just this morning. Gus came out to get me.” She sticks her tongue between her teeth and tosses the crown, already reaching for another. She’d have an easier time of it if she let go of Nicole’s hand but when she tries to pull free Waverly tightens her grip.

She tries silver and then blue before reaching for the green one. Once it’s settled on Nicole’s head she leans back to look.

“Yeah, that one looks good.”

“Thanks, Waves.” Nicole squeezes her hand this time. “Why did you make so many?”

“I wanted Gus and Wynonna to wear them too, better than those paper party crown things,” she explains, thumb running over the back of Nicole’s hand. As if that was good for Nicole’s heartrate. “They’re no fun though.” She leans back against her desk so she can properly see Nicole’s face in the dim light. “At least I have you.”

“Yeah. Always.”

Waverly’s smile takes on a strange tilt and Nicole’s stomach drops a few inches. Her fingers wiggle between Nicole’s and she tugs her a bit closer.

“Can I ask you why you really picked Purgatory?” Waverly whispers. “It’s not because Nedley would make you sheriff one day, we both know that.” She bites her lower lip and Nicole tries _real_ hard not to watch. (She fails.) Waverly clearly wants to ask more but she refrains.

Nicole sucks in a deep breath and wonders if she should tell the truth or come up with some believable lie or what. She’d thought maybe a few years and she’d finally be brave enough to just tell Waverly how she felt but. Well here she is and she’s still a chicken.

“The truth please, Nicole.” Damn, Waverly’s gotten good at reading her.

She still hesitates a moment. “Because you’re in Purgatory. You and Wynonna. Or well. Wynonna. You were in London.”

“You didn’t know that.”

“No.” Nicole feels her mouth twist sourly. “Wynonna failed to mention that until _after_ I’d accepted the position.”

“Would you have come back if you’d known?”

Nicole’s eyes dart between Waverly’s, wondering what that tone is to her voice. It’s just an undercurrent, barely there at all. But Nicole had spent most of her teenage years learning Waverly’s tells. She thinks this one is uncertainty.

She rolls her eyes. “I’m like… ninety-nine percent sure I would’ve come back anyway, yeah.” Waverly’s gaze flickers so Nicole adds, “You’d come back for holidays right?”

Waverly lets out a shaky breath, her fingers tightening on Nicole’s hand. “Yeah.” Her other hand reaches up to adjust the crown. “Come on. I brought you something from London.”

Nicole splutters but Waverly’s determined and she gets little out before they hit the stairs. “I didn’t bring your present with me,” she eventually manages, half way down the steps. She should be used to Waverly’s whirlwind by now, but she isn’t. Probably never will be.

Waverly only pauses at the bottom of the stairs to look at her and ask, “You got me a present? But you didn’t know I’d be here?”

“Wynonna said you’d be visiting after New Year’s.”

Waverly opens her mouth but closes it again, slowly, with a thoughtful sound. “Come on. You can give me my present later.”

She’s pulled into the room off from the lounge. It has just two single seat sofas and Gus’ Christmas tree, decked in baubles and tinsel and glittering with fairy lights. Nicole has little doubt that it’s more of Waverly’s handiwork. The baubles are like the ones upstairs.

Waverly finally releases her hand (though Nicole immediately wishes she hadn’t) and stoops to collect a soft squarish parcel from the pile beneath the tree. When Nicole takes it from her she just kneads it between her hands for a moment.

“Open it.”

“It’s Christmas Eve, I can’t open it until tomorrow,” Nicole tries, thinking it’ll probably be safer to unwrap at home. Alone. Without Waverly’s warm eyes watching her.

“ _Open_ it,” she insists, stepping closer.

Because Nicole hasn’t ever been able to say no to Waverly for long, she finds herself sliding a thumb under the immaculate tape and prying it open. She gets an eye roll for taking her time but Waverly has always wrapped presents in a way that makes it seem a crime to mess up the paper. It crinkles between her hands and when she peels one flap back navy fabric puddles out.

Slowly, she unfolds a sweatshirt, woollen and warm with Oxford stitched in big white capitals across the shoulders. A smile tilts Nicole’s mouth upwards. Beneath the name of the university it reads ‘Department of Ancient Languages & History’ in smaller block letters.

“Turn it over,” Waverly requests in a voice so soft that Nicole very nearly drops it altogether at the way her insides seem to liquefy in response.

She does as instructed though and her fingers run over the fine logo on the right breast. In tiny Latin it reads DOMINVS ILLVMINATIO MEA within the crest. Beneath that in cursive is stitched _Waverly Earp MA_.

Nicole smiles at her. “You’re giving me your sweater for Christmas?” Her tone is initially light, but then some sort of acidic panic sets into her stomach and she wonders what that might mean.

Waverly arches an eyebrow and yeah Nicole is pretty sure there’s a meaning behind the gift. She’s pretty sure there’s only one comparable situation she can think of but she’s not about to go assuming. Waverly’s fingers find her hand again and Nicole is too stunned to even consider resisting as she’s once again tugged away.

(But really, she’d let Waverly tug her anywhere and that’s sorta the issue.)

They don’t go far – just to the window overlooking their expansive back yard. It’s dusted in snow from yesterday and overhead the sky looks like it’s considering another layer. She doesn’t wonder why, Waverly just leans against the sill and stares out into the darkness, leaning into Nicole’s shoulder.

“Happy holidays, Nic,” she whispers.

“This has your name on it,” she says instead of what she _means_ to say which was to repeat Waverly’s well wishes.

“Yep.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s mine. I got it for graduating.”

“No. I mean. Why am I getting it?” Nicole can’t stop staring at the name on the front.

“I don’t know, Nicole. Why do football players give people their jerseys?” Waverly’s tone is that of one speaking to a particularly dull five year old and it at first puts Nicole’s back up.

But then, duh, she hears the words and just about vomits the entire alphabet all at once trying to find the right thing to say to that. “I… what?”

Waverly finally twists, propping her hip against the sill rather than leaning on her elbows and she looks up at Nicole as if fully expecting her to solve the _easiest_ puzzle in the world. It’s a soft expression, patient and maybe a little expectant.

Nicole has no idea what to say. Or rather, no concept all of a sudden how to put words in an order that makes sense.

“Nic,” Waverly begins quietly. “What’s the rule I assigned Christmas gatherings when I was twelve? It was the first year you had Christmas with us and Gus made sure every year after that there was no possible reason for that rule to be enforced.”

It takes a moment for Nicole to put the breaks to her wild thoughts and think about that redirect. Wynonna’s rule had been ‘no carolling’ and Gus had clucked her tongue and told her that Waverly could sing along if she wanted. There had been a debate afterwards about whether or not Waverly was allowed to pick the music for Christmas. Nicole thinks that might have been the first time she really felt such intense fondness for the sisters. Waverly won, of course, and she’d been in charge of music and decorations ever since. A tradition.

Waverly’s rule… Nicole remembers Gus repeatedly saying something about them being too young but it took her a moment too long to realise what it had pertained to.

Her eyes roll up to the ceiling before the thought even finishes coalescing.

And, yeah, sure enough, hanging from the high ceiling is mistletoe. Of course.

 _If caught under mistletoe you have to kiss. No exceptions_.

Gus had said no to that because of any myriad of reasons. Nicole had always assumed that it was because of Champ (background furniture in Waverly’s life even then). Maybe not…?

“Who put that there?” she asks quietly, still staring at the mistletoe because she _knows_ it’s easier than meeting Waverly’s eyes. She knows the exact way they’ll be glimmering.

“I did. With Wynonna’s help.”

“Why?”

Waverly makes a strangled sound in her throat. “Because I was hoping to make out with her cowboy, obviously.”

That sharp tone is rare with her, so rare that Nicole can’t help but look back down at her. “What?”

Oh god honestly, why does she never have any fucking articulation around Waverly. God.

Waverly rolls her eyes, fingers tightening around Nicole’s. “It was _her_ idea. I didn’t know why, it seemed ridiculous. She hates this stuff. Then I saw you.”

Oh.

 _Oh_.

“Yeah,” Waverly says. “ _Oh_. Pretty sure it’s for us.”

“For us.” Oh Christ she’s gonna punch Wynonna later. “Are…? Really?”

“Nicole.” She’s only just realised that Waverly’s free hand is now tangled in her hideous reindeer sweater. “Just kiss me okay? That’s the rule.”

Her tone is flat but she pulls Nicole down with a shaking hand and her pupils are wider than Nicole thinks they have any right to be. She can’t keep her gaze on Waverly’s hazel eyes though, they drop without permission to her mouth and then she just knows she’s gone red. The earth can open up and swallow her whole any second now.

But then Waverly’s so close their noses bump together and Nicole thinks maybe the earth won’t have to because this is actually how she’ll die. Of heart failure because she was too close to Waverly Earp. She can hear nothing but her heartbeat drumming in her ears; feel not much more than the way Waverly’s fingers tighten in the fabric of her sweater until she’s sure it should rip.

Until Waverly’s lips are on hers and then you can be damn sure she feels _that_. She’s pretty sure she drops the Oxford sweat because the next thing she knows her free hand is on Waverly’s hip, pulling her closer. Although Waverly’s already done a pretty good job of eliminating any space between them.

It should’ve just been a chaste kiss, something to satisfy Waverly’s silly rule, and sure, it _starts_ that way. But with Waverly tugging on the front of her sweater she finds herself easily moved until Waverly’s leaning back into the sill, pulling her down, down. Waverly’s tongue does something and Nicole’s sure she loses basically every last function under her control.

She _should_ be a little embarrassed (making out in Gus’ sitting room) but somehow… she just can’t manage it. Not when Waverly makes a sound in the back of her throat that sets fire to Nicole’s spine.

“Shit dude. I mean. _Years_ overdue, but _really_?”

They spring apart (or well okay, Nicole does most of the springing but Waverly flinches) to see Wynonna standing in the other doorway, glass in hand. She’s rolling her eyes, probably equal parts exasperation and to avoid looking at them.

“Look I just want… where is it? Ah.” She snatches her phone off the sideboard, brandishes it in their direction and then tucks it into her pocket. “Continue.”

Then they’re alone again and Nicole has a thousand questions. No idea where to start. Or even if she should.

Waverly’s hand tugs on the hem of her sweater. “This looks good on you,” she mutters.

“I swear if you make a joke about how it’d look better on your bedroom floor I’m leaving right now.”

“You’d leave without even seeing if I’m right?” She pulls a little harder at the fabric. “I bet I’d be right.”

Actually maybe _this_ will be how she dies. (Wynonna isn’t the only one who can be dramatic.) As if Waverly keeps some kind of gravity, Nicole finds herself pulled inevitably down until they’re kissing again. (Again!) Waverly’s hands find her hair and she exhales in a shudder.

It takes a monumental effort to lean away even a few millimetres. “What…” She barely gets that out before Waverly’s mouth finds her again. She hums, caught between just enjoying this and wanting more information.

Waverly lowers her hands, smoothing over the fabric at Nicole’s shoulders. “I wondered all through high school if you’d say something,” she murmurs against Nicole’s lips. “And then you left and I thought maybe you didn’t…” She pauses to kiss her again and Nicole realises her hands are on Waverly’s hips again, holding her tight. “Wynonna called in March and said I should come home for Christmas. Said she missed me, that Gus missed me, that they just wanted to see me in person, you know? Be together for Christmas.”

“Too sappy for Wynonna,” Nicole whispers.

“I didn’t think so. She’s my sister.”

And yeah, Wynonna did miss Waverly. She just usually wasn’t the type to say so aloud.

“Then she helped with the mistletoe, and she said she was having _someone special_ over and it all seemed a little weird. Didn’t think anything of it until I saw you in the kitchen.” Waverly’s fingers skitter over Nicole’s cheek. “Why did you never say anything?”

All the breath rushes out of Nicole in a great rush. “Because you are too good.”

“So are you.”

Nicole leans back. “No.” Her hands squeeze Waverly’s hips. “ _No_. You’re _too good_. I…”

“You’ve always been the best to me, Nic,” she laughs. “Always.”

She opens her mouth to argue, to say literally anything at all to try and explain what she means, how she feels, why she waited and waited and waited.

“Wynonna and Gus always said you deserved better than Purgatory and they were right,” she eventually says. “They’re right. I was always going to come back but you… could do anything, go anywhere.”

Waverly hums, her fingers threading through the short hair on Nicole’s neck. Her eyes slide closed at the sensation. “It’s my decision. London was nice, but my family is here. _You’re_ here.”

“How come you never said anything, either?” Nicole tries, unable to open her eyes.

“You’re my sister’s best friend,” she laughs. “Kinda figured that’d be weird.”

“Has that changed?”

“Wynonna helped me hang _mistletoe_ ,” she says drolly. “Yeah. I think that’s changed.”

“Point taken. So. What then?”

Slowly, Waverly pulls her closer. “So. I’m thinking. Since we’re both staying here now. Maybe we could go out.”

“Maybe if you two are gonna be dating move the hell out.” Wynonna’s voice barely registers as she walks past the sitting room and back into the kitchen. No doubt after another bottle.

She still shoots, “There will be no U-Haul jokes thank you, asshole,” over her shoulder.

Waverly’s nose crinkles adorably so Nicole knows she at least gets the joke. “No, agreed,” she laughs. “But dating?”

“Yes. Yes, definitely.”

Waverly arches an eyebrow. “Making out?”

Nicole laughs that time before nodding. “Yeah. Duh.”

“Merry Christmas,” Wynonna huffs. “My present to you both. Now stop sucking face, Gus wants to eat cake now.” She levels a finger at Waverly. “Do not make a single joke about other things for dessert, you’re still my little sister and I can still beat up your girlfriend.”

Nicole goes bright red at her words but Waverly just laughs, winding their hands together.

“God she’s such a cheapskate when it comes to presents,” Waverly says, leading her from the room.

“I don’t know. I think she’ll be hard pressed to outdo herself next year.”

She barely hears Wynonna’s, “Fuck you, Haught,” from the kitchen over Waverly’s laughter.


End file.
